


Lapang Dada

by Justisia24, sansan_sane



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Toko Barang Mantan, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansan_sane/pseuds/sansan_sane
Summary: “Aku mau kasih undangan pernikahan.” Eiji menatap Ash seperti sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut. Sama seperti Ash yang ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini. Jikalau bisa.“Undangan? Siapa yang nikah?” Ash memaksakan senyuman keluar dari wajahnya dan berharap jawabannya bukan Eiji.“Aku.”Lalu Ash terdiam. Bila senyum yang ia paksakan tadi sudah benar-benar hilang, ia tidak berusaha menampilkannya lagi.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Lapang Dada

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, aku selalu kepikiran untuk nulis AU ini setelah nonton filmnya (dan selama nonton aku kepikiran asheiji terus wkwk) dan akhirnya terwujud. Aku usahain update meski kerjaku lambat karena memang terobsesi sama AU ini.

Beberapa nasehat populer yang bernada sama berbunyi:

"Kalo mau cepat lupa mantan, ya buang aja semua barang yang lo dapet dari doi".

Nasihat yang menjadi salah satu kontribusi dalam terwujudnya toko yang membeli dan menjual barang dari mantan kekasih, Toko Barang Mantan. Entah ironi atau berpegang teguh pada tema, pemilik toko ini juga sering merenungi kenangannya bersama salah satu mantan terindahnya. Fokus lelaki itu pun teralihkan dari buku novel yang dibacanya sepuluh menit lalu. 

Terduduk di balik meja kasir, seorang lelaki berkaus putih dibalik kemeja hijau itu tiba-tiba kembali dari wisata masa lalu sang mantan akibat suara benturan pintu toko yang keras. Seketika pemilik toko dan kedua pegawai toko yang sedang bekerja menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat siapa yang sudah membuka pintu toko secara kasar.

Adalah seorang lelaki tampan bersurai panjang nan hitam pekat. Salah satu pelanggan yang datang hampir setiap bulan dan selalu membawa barang-barang _high-end_ untuk dijual dengan harga berapa pun, "Gue bingung mau dibuang ke mana, lagian ya sekalian ngebantu usaha temen, lah." Si tuan muda pewaris perusahaan ternama yang sedang di usia sibuk mencari pasangan ini selalu punya hubungan yang tidak akan tahan lebih dari satu bulan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kak Yue?" tanya salah satu pegawai dengan sedikit ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Mana Ash!?" teriak pengunjung tersebut.

"Biar gue yang urus, Sing." Aslan, atau Ash untuk orang terdekat, si pemilik Toko Barang Mantan menegakkan sandaran kursi yang ia duduki di belakang meja kasir dan dengan malas melambaikan tangannya. "Kali ini dikasih merek apa?" tanya Ash sembari mengesampingkan buku novelnya.

"LV." Semua orang yang kenal dengan Yue Lung tidak akan kaget lagi mendengar merek ternama yang harganya tidak masuk akal. "Tapi gue ke sini bukan mau jual barang."

"Terus?" balas Ash yang merasa penasaran karena Yue Lung bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot mampir untuk obrolan singkat. Yue Lung menarik napas panjang seakan menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu.

"Lo ga apa-apa, kan? Kalo hati lo lagi sakit bilang aja, ga usah dipendam sendiri."

"Hah? Gue baik-baik aja. Emang ada apaan, sih?" Ash mulai bingung. Yue kembali diam dan menatap Ash sejenak.

"Lo beneran ga tau? Eiji belum bilang?" Seketika raut wajah Ash berubah menjadi serius. Seketika itu juga Ash kembali ke ingatannya akan mantan kekasihnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana lembutnya surai hitam pekat lelaki itu di tangannya. Masih ingat dengan tatapan dari mata lebar nan bulatnya yang selalu membuat Ash lemah. Masih ingat dengan caranya memanggil nama Ash dengan tambahan satu suku kata menjadi "Ashu". Atau lebih tepat dibilang bahwa Ash tidak bisa melupakan kenangannya bersama Eiji.

"Bilang apa? Eiji kenapa?" Ada apa dengan Eiji dan sakit hati seperti yang dikatakan Yue Lung? Ash mulai merasa khawatir dan berspekulasi akan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Eiji.

"Dia ga kenapa-kenapa." Yue menghela nafas, "Kayaknya gue terlalu cepat datang ke sini. Tapi gue serius kalo elo patah hati, panggil gue."

"Oh? Tumben banget, gue ga biasa liat lo jadi perhatian gini." Ash menunjukkan cengiran kekanakannya pada Yue. Yue pun, dengan rona merah di wajahnya, menatap Ash dengan tajam.

"Ge-er lu. Gue cuma mau liat komuk lo pas lagi patah hati sebagai hiburan buat diri gue sendiri." Balasan Yue menoreh tawa dari Ash.

Ash dan Yue awalnya melihat satu sama lain sebagai rival dalam hal kecerdasan dan akademik. Mereka sering berada di kelas yang sama saat masih kuliah. Belum lagi saat Ash mulai mengencani Eiji, sahabat dekat Yue, kedua rival itu makin rajin berbalas tatapan sinis pada saat itu.

Tapi suatu kejadian merubah itu semua. Saat Yue sering terjebak dalam hubungan dengan orang-orang yang beracun. Saat Ash memergoki Yue dan pacarnya, yang sekarang sudah mantan, di sebuah bar dalam posisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Meskipun orang di sekitar tidak menyadarinya, Ash yang sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan _toxic_ orang tuanya langsung sadar saat ada hal yang ganjal dari interaksi pasangan tersebut mulai dari gestur hingga ekspresi wajah Yue yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat amat tidak nyaman.

Ash datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Yue yang hampir dipaksa menuruti keinginan pacarnya dengan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Yue dan menemaninya pulang. Sejak saat itu Ash membantu Yue keluar dari hubungan beracun dengan pacarnya. Ash merasa berkewajiban menolong Yue karena dia sudah dewasa dan punya kekuatan untuk menolong tidak seperti saat dia masih kecil, tak berdaya dan hanya bisa dipaksa menonton.

Sejak saat itu Ash pun mulai melihat Yue sama seperti Eiji melihat Yue, seperti adik sendiri. Dengan bantuan Eiji dan seakan-akan orang tua yang khawatir akan anak perempuan yang baru mulai kenal pacaran, mereka memonitori setiap pasangan Yue tanpa mengintervensi hubungannya. Meski setelah Ash putus dengan Eiji pun, Yue tetap datang kepada Ash untuk menjual barang mantannya sebagai alibi untuk curhat.

Dan sekarang setelah datang tiba-tiba dengan mendobrak pintu toko dan membawa Eiji ke percakapan mereka setelah sekian lama nama itu absen dari pendengaran Ash, Yue pun langsung pulang. Awalnya dia berencana bolos kerja untuk menemani Ash, tapi tidak jadi karena "sebuah kabar bahagia" belum sampai ke pemilik toko itu.

Ash makin penasaran. Pikiran terdalamnya berkata ia sudah tahu kabar bahagia macam apa yang akan datang, namun ia menutup rapat antisipasi tersebut karena dia masih berharap hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Ya, Ash masih berharap.

Mungkin ia bisa mulai dengan bertanya dengan orang yang berkerabat dengan Eiji.

"Akira, lo tau kan? Kasih tau gue, dong." Akira Ibe adalah salah satu pegawai toko yang merupakan keponakan dari bos studio fotografi tempat Eiji bekerja juga sekaligus adik tingkat mereka waktu kuliah dulu. Gadis berambut pendek itu pun beranjak dari kerjaannya membersihkan debu dari barang jualan yag dipajang di di dekat kaca jendela.

"Eiji bilang ke gue kalo ga boleh kasih tau ke Bos." Akira langsung menjawab. Ash lalu diam sejenak.

"Kasih tau atau kalian berdua turun gaji?" Senjata andalan Ash meski dia tidak pernah serius mengatakan itu. Dia sering memakainya karena memang ampuh dan reaksi dari kedua adik tingkatnya merupakan hiburan instan.

"Lah, kok gue juga!?" sahut Sing yang sedang berkutat dengan buku catatan inventaris.

"Yah, Bos, jangan turun gaji, dong." Ekspresi kedua pegawai tersebut langsung berubah memelas. "Gue kasih bocoran deh, Eiji bilang dia mau ngasih tau ke Bos secara langsung tapi gue ga tau kapan. Jangan turun gaji ya, _please._ "

Eiji akan menemuinya secara langsung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Ash akan berjumpa dengan seorang yang paling ia rindukan. Ash tidak mengelak kenyataan bahwa ia rindu Eiji, ia hanya mengelak untuk menemui Eiji. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena memikirkannya saja Ash sudah canggung. Sudah hampir genap setahun sejak mereka putus dan setelah itu Ash sangat jarang berpapasan dengan Eiji.

Belum selesai mencerna seutas informasi tersebut, lonceng pintu toko pun berbunyi menandakan pengunjung yang datang. Ash pun membeku saat bertatap dengan seorang pria yang memiliki sepasang mata bulat memikat serta rambut hitamnya yang sedikit kacau. Eiji Okumura, satu-satunya orang yang sulit untuk Ash lupakan. Masih semanis dulu, saat Ash masih memilikinya. Yang terlihat berbeda darinya hanya raut wajahnya, yang biasanya cerah, sekarang terlihat mendung.

“Hai, Aslan.” Kenyataan pun terasa lebih nyata saat Eiji memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

“Hai, Eiji.” jawab Ash yang tiba-tiba merasa harus menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Nada yang ia gunakan mendadak berubah menjadi lembut, tubuhnya seakan masih ingat bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Eiji. Berbeda dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memerintah Sing dan Akira. Lalu ia sadar bahwa kedua pegawainya menyaksikan kecanggungannya. Ash pun berdeham dan menatap Eiji, “Kamu haus, nggak?”

“Lumayan.” jawab Eiji.

“Akira, Sing, beliin minum. Yang biasa, dua.” perintah Ash dengan perubahan nada yang drastis.

“Lah, gue juga? Kenapa gak Akira sendirian aja?” bantah Sing.

“Siap, bos!” Sebelum Ash sempat melotot tajam ke arah Sing, Akira yang mengerti kode yang diberikan bosnya pun menarik Sing keluar dari toko.

Segera setelah Ash berhasil mengusir mereka secara halus, ia pun mendengar Eiji terkekeh. Ash pun merasakan getaran yang yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan di hatinya. Betapa ia merindukan tawa Eiji. Wajahnya memang sudah manis, tapi Ash lebih suka apabila ada senyuman yang menghiasinya.

"Kamu nggak berubah, ya. Masih galak." Eiji pun berjalan menelusuri lorong toko di mana barang-barang jualan dipamerkan. Ada banyak sekali barang mulai dari yang paling umum di kalangan kaum kasmaran; seperti boneka dan kalung. Hingga yang paling tidak wajar sekalipun; sepasang sandal swallow.

"Jadi bos kan harus galak." Ash mengikuti Eiji dari belakang sembari memperhatikan senyumnya yang melebar mendengar jawaban Ash.

“Mau aku laporin ke Pak Ibe kalau kamu galak ke Akira?” Tatapan matanya yang jahil seakan menantang Ash. Ash terdiam sejenak untuk yang kedua kalinya, bukan karena ia tak terpikir balasan untuk ide nakal Eiji barusan. Ia terdiam karena menyadari betapa dirinya sangat merindukan lelaki di hadapannya. Ia rindu senyum jahil Eiji yang mengingatkan betapa dulu mereka sering berdebat seperti anak SD. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang dulu melepas genggaman Eiji dan menyerah sebegitu mudahnya? Sebuah pertanyaan akan fakta yang Ash sangat tidak ingin akui. Menyadari hal tersebut membuat Ash merasa sangat menyesal dan ia tidak ingin berlarut dalam penyesalan itu.

“Segitunya pengen lihat aku dimarahin Pak Ibe lagi, ya? Padahal kamu juga tahu kalau Akira lagi pengen belajar mandiri.” tanya Ash. Eiji pun tertawa saat dia diingatkan kembali ketika Pak Ibe memarahi Ash yang ketahuan menjadi penyebab Eiji masuk angin. Ash nekat mengajak Eiji kencan ketika cuaca sedang gelap alhasil mereka terjebak dan harus menunggu hujan reda.

“Serius amat.” jawab Eiji yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke rak pajangan di hadapannya. Melihat-lihat dekorasi toko yang didominasi oleh warna putih dengan sentuhan warna hijau muda dari beberapa perabotan. Lalu ia lanjut mengitari toko hingga sampai ke satu lorong yang masih sangat kosong. Wajahnya yang bingung pun tak luput dari pandangan Ash, yang dari tadi memang tak lepas dari wajah Eiji.

“Kita masih punya banyak ruang buat terima barang mantan untuk dipajang.” Eiji pun mendengung mendengar penjelasan Ash.

“Tapi aku masih bingung, kenapa kamu bikin toko ini. Padahal cafe yang kamu kelola udah lumayan terkenal.” Eiji berkata sembari berjalan ke arah sofa yang disandarkan ke jendela lebar yang menghadap langsung ke arah cafe dua tingkat yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

“Aku nggak berharap untung dari toko ini. Lagian tujuan awalnya juga sebagai nilai tambah biar pelanggan cafe nggak bosan, sekalian manfaatin lahan yang nganggur.” Ash pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil ikut menatap bagian _outdoor_ cafe yang sedang ramai di jam makan siang. Cafe yang sudah ia bangun dari nol sekarang sekarang sudah cukup terkenal dan seringkali disinggahi oleh pegawai kantoran yang bekerja tidak jauh dari cafe.

“ _By the way_ , kenapa tiba-tiba ke sini?” tanya Ash yang kemudian melihat Eiji duduk di sofa.

“Kangen aja. Ga boleh ya?”

_Ah, senyum itu lagi._

“Jangan bohong, Eiji.” Ash menghela napasnya sambil mengambil salah satu kursi yang berderet di meja bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan lalu membalikkan kursi tersebut. Ash duduk sambil memeluk sandaran kursi.

“Aku mau kasih undangan pernikahan.” Eiji menatap Ash seperti sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut. Sama seperti Ash yang ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini. Jikalau bisa.

“Undangan? Siapa yang nikah?” Ash memaksakan senyuman keluar dari wajahnya dan berharap jawabannya bukan Eiji.

“Aku.”

Lalu Ash terdiam. Bila senyum yang ia paksakan tadi sudah benar-benar hilang, ia tidak berusaha menampilkannya lagi. Sejujurnya Ash sudah mengantisipasi apa yang akan diberitakan oleh Eiji tetapi mendengarnya secara langsung benar-benar terasa seratus kali lipat lebih nyata. Ash tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tetapi dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan rasa sesal yang sangat ia kenali itu muncul lagi dengan intensitas yang lebih kuat.

Ash secara alamiah langsung menatap ke arah tangan kiri Eiji dan melihat jari manisnya yang sudah dibalut dengan cincin. Di platinum yang melingkari jari manis tersebut tertanam sebuah berlian. Tangan itu kemudian bergerak meraih tas ransel yang dibawa Eiji kemudian membuka dan merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah undangan. Eiji menyodorkan undangan ke Ash.

“Kapan?” tanya Ash ketika menerima undangan tersebut di tangannya. Sebuah undangan berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih dihiasi aksen silver.

“Bulan depan. Di undangan ada, kok.” jawab Eiji.

Informasi yang Ash tangkap dari undangan tersebut hanya desainnya yang terlihat sederhana tapi mampu memberi kesan mewah. Fokus matanya menolak membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas undangan tersebut. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba sangat ingin meluapkan perasaan yang ia rasakan, perpaduan antara amarah dan kekecewaan. Tapi tentu saja bukan ke Eiji, karena Eiji tidak salah sama sekali dan kesan-kesan terakhir yang ingin ia berikan tentu saja bukan mengamuk tidak karuan di depan Eiji.

Ash pun mendorong perasaannya dalam-dalam sekuat tenaga lalu menghela napas dan mengusap rambut pirangnya, “Hm, aku usahakan untuk hadir.”

Eiji pun tersenyum sembari diam menatap wajah Ash. Ia terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menutup mulutnya lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia terlihat yakin, “Aku senang kita masih bisa ngobrol kayak dulu lagi. “

“Aku juga.” jawab Ash tanpa ragu.

“Dan aku gak bohong waktu bilang aku kangen sama kamu.” Namun belum sempat Ash merespon, Eiji bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. “Aku gak bisa lama-lama di sini, aku pamit dulu, ya. Kapan-kapan aku mampir lagi ke sini.”

“Eiji.” Eiji berhenti saat tangannya menarik gagang pintu dan menoleh ke arah Ash. Untuk Eiji, ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. “Selamat, ya.”

Eiji membalas senyuman Ash dan, oh, betapa indahnya senyuman bahagia itu. “Makasih, Aslan.”

Lalu Eiji pun pergi.

Ash masih tertegun memikirkan senyuman Eiji barusan. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia namun Ash tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Tidak saat bukan Ash yang menjadi alasan ia tersenyum sebegitu lebarnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam undangan pernikahan Eiji dengan kuat hingga remuk. Ia butuh teriak sekencang mungkin meluapkan seluruh emosinya hari ini.

Ash pun bangkit dari kursinya dan meluapkan emosinya ke kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Setelah menendang kursi tersebut hingga terhempas beberapa meter Ash pun keluar dengan membanting pintu toko. Ah, malam ini akan sangat cocok untuk minum-minum.

**Author's Note:**

> Di film aslinya, si pemilik toko (Tris) cuma fokus ke satu usaha. Di fanfic ini Ash aku bikin punya dua usaha, toko dan cafe di seberangnya (kalo nonton pasti langsung kebayang cafenya yang mana dan bentuknya gimana wkwk).
> 
> btw ayo kita ngomongin asheiji, twitterku: @san3sane


End file.
